


Her Idea

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-15
Updated: 2009-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah takes Babs camping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Idea

"This is not what I expected, not at all, when you said leave the details to you," Barbara said idly. She looked up at her partner from the sleeping bag she'd gotten herself down onto, smiling when Dinah very unceremoniously dumped herself right beside the redhead. 

"What can I say? Seen the Riviera, hated Santa Prisca, et cetera." Dinah grinned at Barbara. "I know you. You like a challenge."

Barbara snorted, but yes, this vacation idea was quite a challenge. Dinah had arranged for a rugged, self-mobile chair for her, but that only half conquered the oddities of being paraplegic in the Arizona deserts.

"You do know I am very much a city girl?" Barbara pointed out, before skewering a hot dog to stick out toward the fire.

"Oliver was a city boy. Belly ached incessantly about the lack of television and toilets." Dinah's face was softly lit by the fire and her memories. It slowly dawned on Barbara that coming here was no small thing. This was something she shared with family. Mostly Roy and Lian, but she was speaking of Ollie Queen, and that...that meant Dinah was in family mode, for all she would deny it.

Now she had brought Barbara camping. With their partnership so freshly off the crime-fighting team and into each others' beds, it screamed 'too fast' to Barbara's Bat senses. The redhead let silence, broken by the crackle of the fire, fall between them as they roasted their hot dogs, and Dinah served up fire roasted potatoes.

"What draws you to go camping?" Barbara finally ventured. "You were born and raised in the city too."

Dinah thought about it, reclining on their shared camping roll. She looked up at the stars, so pretty and numerous this far from the light pollution of any city. "I think that's why. I sometimes just need to get away from the press of people, to be somewhere I can hear just myself for a little while."

Barbara found her hand snaking down to take Dinah's, interlacing their fingers. "Thank you, then. For stealing Mr. Terrific's services to cover the boards, and for sharing your quiet time with me."

Dinah tipped her head toward Barbara. "No one I can think of sharing it with but you." She leaned in to claim a kiss, and was met with full cooperation.


End file.
